The Millionaire
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: AU: The Fourth tale of The Painted Whore series, rated M for slash references and adult content. Dean has a "date" with one of his regulars that doesn't go as planned...


The Painted Whore series.

The Millionaire.

Michael Milton the third, playboy millionaire and one of my fun clients. Always up for a party… or throwing one if no one else is, he spends his time wandering around the world getting into trouble and enjoying life to the full. We met at a party about nine years ago and he became a regular client very quickly. Not because he always hires me for a week at least or because he pays me triple so I'll leave the country with him but because he is fun and knows how to have a good time.

The time I spend with Michael is never boring and he is a very nice guy, generous to a fault and he's a very good lay too.

Over the years he has taken me to parties in London, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Australia and so many different little islands I lost count of them all.

So when my phone rings and the screen reads MM I grin and answer it "Hello… Dean speaking".

"Hello partner in crime… feel like some fun ?" says Michael with mischief in his voice.

"Hey Mike… that depends on where this fun is being had ?" I joke.

"Oh there's this little boat I know of… it begs to be filled with drunken half naked nympho's dancing and fucking to bad 80's music" he replies.

I laugh and shake my head "Sounds good… pick me up ?" I say.

"As always Babe… I'll see you at seven" Michael replies.

"Yes you will" I say before I hang up and chuckle at how excited he sounded.

I wonder what madness Mike has planned as I grab a shower and get ready to party. Knowing that he will think nothing of kidnapping us all and taking the boat out once everyone is aboard… I wonder where we'll end up this time.

He picks me up at seven and drives me to the marina where he moors his yacht, parks his car and gets my bag out of the trunk.

"So am I just yours or are we playing with every body this time Mike ?" I ask as we walk to the boat.

"I want you all to myself this time Dean" he replies.

"Done" I smile as I slip my arm around him.

He grins and slips his arm around me as we walk.

We board the yacht and he takes me to his cabin so we can drop my bag off then we head up on deck to grab a drink. I can't help but notice no one else but the staff is on board…

"So where are the nympho's Mike ?" I ask.

"Oh we're picking them up in Montserrat on the way" he smiles as he sips his scotch.

"I thought you said Raffi and his crew were too much trouble even for you ?" I chide.

Michael chuckles "How sober was I when I said that ?".

"Very… we'd been in lock up all night" I remind him.

"Oh… right, now I remember. Well I was sober so it doesn't count Babe" he grins.

I just have to laugh and grin back "You are terrible Mike".

"All one can do is try darling" he jokes.

Let the fun begin !

That night I join Mike in the dinning room and have to pause at the romantic setting of the table, I frown and wonder what the hell is going on.

"How do you always manage to look so stunning Dean ?" asks Mike as he takes my arm and leads me to the table.

"Expensive spa treatments" I joke.

Michael laughs and sits me down then takes his own seat. We are served wine and an entrée.

We eat and chat, he tells me about what he's been up too since I last saw him.

Then we are served dinner… towards the end of the main course conversation turns a bit serious.

"I don't know Dean… maybe I'm getting old or I'm too jaded, the scene just doesn't do it for me any more. The parties bore me, the people annoy me and I've been everywhere" Michael sighs.

"So what will you do now ?" I ask genuinely curious.

He smiles softly "I've been thinking of settling down… finding some one special and living a life with them".

"Oh… so one last hurrah huh ?" I say.

Michael shakes his head "Not exactly… we're not picking any one up Dean".

I frown.

Michael gets up and moves over to me, kneels in front of me and my stomach drops.

'Oh God please don't let him do what I think he's about to do' I think as he reaches into his pocket.

Michael pulls out a small box and I bite my lip.

"Dean… I know what you do and I don't care… you're a great person and I have never been so very fond of any one else. Your special to me and I miss you when we're not together… Dean, would you marry me ?" he says.

I have to close my eyes and take a very deep breath before I look him in the eye and say "Michael I like you a lot, you're a great guy and so much fun but my heart belongs to another… I'm sorry, I can't".

He looks stunned, like he expected me to say yes and I cringe a bit.

"Who ?" he asks.

"He's government… I can't say but I love him Mike and he loves me, I'm just waiting for him to retire" I reply softly.

He looks down and sighs.

"Does he know what you do ?" he asks.

"It's how we met" I reply.

Michael nods "Will you stop for him ?".

"Yes I will" I say.

He looks back up at me "Lucky him… I'm going to miss you Dean, I really had hoped you felt the same way about me".

"I'm sorry Mike… your one of the nicest men I've ever met and I have so much fun with you it should be illegal" I say.

"In some countries it is" he winks.

I chuckle "True… not like that ever stopped us though".

"Not once" he grins.

I cup his cheek "Not what you want to hear… I know but if I hadn't met him I could have fallen for you easily, you've always been so good to me despite what I am".

Michael smiles sadly "You're an amazing, kind, fun person Dean… how you make money does not define you".

"If only everyone else thought so" I say.

He nods "I know".

"I don't want to hurt you Mike… I won't string you along and give you hope, this has to be our last date, I'm sorry" I half whisper.

He nods sadly "I know… I'll have the captain turn around… part of me wants to take you to bed one last time but part of me knows that's not a good idea".

"Probably not…" is all I can say to that.

Michael gets up and excuses himself to go and have the boat turned around.

I shake my head sadly, hoping I hadn't hurt him too much as I really do like him. Had very much enjoyed his company over the years. I never thought I'd have a client Pretty Woman me… let alone my millionaire.

~* The part of Michael in this goes to Matt Cohen. This tale is set between the events in The Senator and The Senator Retires… all reviews welcome ! *~


End file.
